The Bracelet of Truth
by aiseki no kokoro
Summary: A servant girl,found at a murder scene at 3, only remebers her name and has flashbacks sometimes. As she grew up, she started work in the house of a lord.One day she found a book on the legend of a bracelet.She goes in search for the bracelet but the lege


The Bracelet of Truth  
  
Disclamier: CCS has never belonged to me and will never belong to me. *sighs* It will only belong to me if I start dreaming or if I have complete world domination. (my friend made up that bit). However, I can still dream. at least the characters I made up belong to me.although that isn't much of a feat.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Laughter filled the air as the constant sound of beating hooves and the creaking of carriage wheels move forwards like a grand procession. But perhaps it would be fit to be called a procession because in the curtain draped carriage, the royal family sits, enjoying the scenery as they traveled back to the capital, after tiring negotiations with the neighboring country's prime minister.  
  
It was a marvelous sight to behold. The horse pulled carriage was the envy of everyone. Looking delicate yet strong, it sparkled in glamour under the sun. The horses themselves were healthy, and could only be described as pure white. They treaded with their necks held high, no bearing rein needed for they were proud to carry such an important family. On all sides of the carriage, there were noblemen on horses, some, holding flags. All were chatting happily to each other. Each of them excited to be home. The atmosphere was so light, so joyous that no one noticed the unnatural ruffling of the grass nearby.  
  
She looked out the window of the luxurious carriage. Everything seemed to be alright. The day was indeed beautiful and the road they were travelling on was not often used. Therefore, there were quite a number of plants that had germinated on the side of the road, creating a natural forest next to the path. She could hear the accompanying noblemen talking loudly and noted how happy they were to be home.  
  
"Not that I blame them," she thought to herself as she remembered the country in which they had just been in. Images of never ceasing stormy skies, people in ragged clothing and the harsh faces of the country's soldiers flashed in her mind. "What an awful country that we have been in. It is lucky that the Prime Minister has allowed us to become allies." She turned from the window and looked at her family. Her husband sitting next to her knew what she had been thinking and put his hand over hers reassuringly. She smiled but still couldn't help but think of how lucky she was and soon started to feel guilty. Her husband, as if reading her mind, whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, dear. The reason we signed an alliance with that country was to help it. Remember? So for now, just enjoy yourself."  
  
She gazed into her husband's loving chestnut eyes and melted at the sight of them. She sighed. It was such a lovely day but for some reason, she felt that something was amiss. A feeling of dread, telling her that something horrible was about to happen. And as she gazed over her husband, her son and her daughter, she told herself that she was getting paranoid and left it at that. But still she could not help but feel a little scared.  
  
Unknown to all the members of the procession, several figures spied and followed the carriage with the grace of a cat. Running to keep up with the horses, they did so in a way in which no normal person would have heard or noticed. With the objective clear in their minds, they continued to follow the carriage, waiting for a signal from their leader.  
  
Their eyes shadowed and their expressions masked. The figures noticed a loud shrill of a bird. However, this was quite strange, as that particular species was long extinct in that country. Only a few knew the difference between this bird's call and a normal bird's call. Whilst this sound might have been fascinating to bird watchers, the figures comprehended the call as a signal. A signal to begin their job. The job that they have taken so many months to plan. The job in which if they would fail, they would fail their country. They had toiled endlessly, developing a perfect strategy to lure the royal family and their most trusted noblemen out of their comfortable fortress and now they knew that they must not fail this mission. Together, almost as if they were one person, the figures leapt ahead of the carriage and landed in front of it. They took out the sabers and together, as if synchronized, grinned maliciously.  
  
"Your majesties! Quickly! We are under attack! Please go!" screamed a desperate lord as he informed the family of what was happening outside. There was blood dripping down his forehead as he did so. The attack was unexpected and sudden, leaving the noblemen no time to move into their defensive formation.  
  
The king understood the lord but looked out of the carriage. What his eyes saw was not fitting. There was blood everywhere. Endless slaughter and brutality was demonstrated as he watched in shock as a nobleman who had been his friend since childhood was struck down. The king's normally peaceful eyes turned dark with anger. He glared at the dark figure who had killed the nobleman. The figure, who seemed unfazed by the gaze, smiled. Successfully unnerving the king, he continued to make his way to the carriage, killing everyone on his way. As he swiped his blade through another nobleman, the king could no longer stand seeing his most loyal subjects die so painfully.  
  
He turned back to his family. His gaze fell on his wife. "Dear beloved, I shall be going outside for a little while. Stay here and take care of the children." He said, retrieving his sword. His wife's eyes widened as she realized what he had meant. She had seen enough sadness in her life with the passing away of her father and mother. She did not know if she could live if her husband died. "No!" she screamed! "Don't! Please don't!" in desperation, she clung onto the king with all her might. The king looked at her lovingly. "Nadeshiko, I'm really sorry for doing this but do not worry. We will be reunited soon. But for now, you must take care of the little ones. They have their whole lives ahead of them. It will not matter if an old man dies." He whispered as he untangled himself from her grip and stepped outside of the carriage, leaving his wife sobbing miserably on the floor of the carriage. "Mother, will everything be alright?" came the small voice. Nadeshiko turned to see her son, hugging his sister whilst she hung onto him for dear life. She smiled at them sadly, trying to keep the tears from flowing further. "I don't know, dear. I don't know."  
  
Nadeshiko looked for her husband admist the intense battle. "How could such a day with so many wonderful event turn out like this?" she asked herself as she spotted her husband fighting for his family. She gasped when she saw him flinch to the side. He was wounded! She saw the strain on his face as he brought up his sword to defend an attack. She looked at his opponent. A tall, dark figure. "Typical," she figured. She noticed that the figure was dressed like a ninja would. She also noticed that on the arm was a small crest embroidered on the suit. The crest seemed so familiar. Yet she didn't know where she had seen it. A loud cry awoke her from her thoughts. Her eyes immediately traveled to her husband. He had been struck on the back by another man. The king's eyes laid on her, a loving tender look, before he fell into the ground in a heap.  
  
Nadeshiko screamed. He had left her. He had left her too. She turned to look at her children and found that her son was doing the best he could to try to keep his sister from seeing the horrible sight. Normally, she would have thought that the situation was cute and would have asked a painter to paint it but there was no time for those thoughts now. She quickly ushered them into the back of the carriage, where there was a small compartment. She hid them in and gave them a loving look before locking them in. Then, bravely, she walked out of the carriage, wishing to face her death like her husband has done. She gave one last glance at the carriage. At least her children will be safe. As she marched onto the battlefield she noticed that all of the noblemen were dead and only a few of the attackers were dead. She knelt by her husband's corpse, kissed his forehead and took his sword. Then, with a furious scream, she charged towards the men. The men, although a little surprised, smirked.  
  
As Nadeshiko charged at them, one of the men grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back so that she could not move. "We could do with a beauty like you." He whispered huskily into her ear. "Perhaps we'll even play around. We're not that bad, you know." Nadeshiko, disgusted at this, tried to free herself but found that she could not. So she turned her head to the direction of the voice and hissed, "I'd rather die." And spat in his face. The man holding her captive became angry. He did not hold much patience for women with a rebellious streak. Taking out his saber, he said, "If that is your wish, then I shall grant it." And with that, he slid the long, cold metal across her neck, beheading her.  
  
"Pathetic." He spat as he lowered her body. "It was too bad. She had an excellent figure." He told his companions. The other men smirked and one of them moved towards the carriage. There, he began taking out the doors, ripping down the curtains, searching for anymore survivors. As he came across a small compartment at the back of the carriage, he noticed irregular and harsh breathing sounds that the compartment was emitting.  
  
Turning the knob of the compartment, he found it locked. He smirked, thinking of how stupid the family were to just lock the door. He took his saber out and started slashing at the door with the weapon. Taking out large segments of wood, he found a boy around the age of 7 hiding in the compartment. The boy, although scared, faced the man courageously. The man, angered at the fact that a mere eight-year-old would not be scared of him, instantly raised his sword and cut across the boy's stomach, giving him internal bleeding. He then smirked, knowing that the boy would not live for much longer and stepped out of the carriage to join his comrades. Little did he know that the boy that was about to die, smirked.  
  
Touya had be so scared when his father had stepped out of the carriage. He grew even more scared when he saw what had happened to his father. Instinctively, he grabbed his little sister to hide her eyes from the traumatizing view. Then, when his mother had locked him and his sister into the compartment, he grew even more scared as he realized that his mother was about to die. But the loving look she gave him moments before the door made him understand something. It made him understand that he needed to protect his sister. He looked down at her when he heard the sound of footsteps outside the compartment and gazed into her eyes, which were darkened by the unlit compartment. He knew that he had to protect her at all cost. He also knew that the footsteps were getting closer. It was only a matter of time before they would find and kill him too. But his sister, there was no way that he would let these men kill his sister.  
  
An idea formed in Touya's head. He realized at how costly this will be but since it will save his sister, he would pay the price. He moved the startled toddler behind him. Since it was a small compartment, they made quite a noise whilst doing so. Touya noticed that the footsteps stopped right outside the door. Touya became more desperate and forced his sister to sit down on the floor and then sat on top of her. He knew that he was too heavy for her so he strained to just squat, not letting her carry his full weight. In this way, he knew, his body would cover hers and there was a chance that the men would not see her. "Sshhh." he whispered to her. She stared back at her older brother with tears in her eyes. "Be brave, little one. Do not worry about me. Do not feel for me. Do not cry for me. When this is over, I want you to be brave like mother and father were. Be brave and stay in this carriage until someone from the neighboring houses find you. Even if something happens to me, I want you to stay in here, understood?" he asked her. She tearfully nodded in reply and flinched when she heard the sound of metal clashing with wood.  
  
Touya knew that his plan was risky and that there was a chance that his little sister could die. But it was better than a guaranteed death. He faced the door of the compartment bravely as it was reduced to splinters, only to be replaced by a tall dark figure, smirking. "Be brave, Touya," he thought to himself. "this is for Sakura." He knew that he was about to face certain death and was absolutely frightened but thinking of his little sister, he looked at the man straight in the eye and showed no fear. The man became angry and cut Touya.  
  
Touya held back the urge to scream out in pain, knowing that the girl behind him would surely worry and reveal herself if he did so. "At least Sakura is safe." He thought, finally dropping down. He smirked, knowing that his sister could live. He looked at his frightened three-year old sister, smiled at her to know that he was alright, and fought the urge to just die. He looked out to see if any more men were around before letting himself and his sister out of the compartment. Ignoring the pain, he laid down with exhaustion as his breath started to become desperate, short and harsh. He saw small emerald eyes staring into his own chestnut ones and gave her a small smile. "Live, Sakura. Live." He told her as he felt his energy drifting away. "Live. For me, for mother, for father and for the future of the country." And with that, he closed his eyes, losing all state of consciousness until his heart had stopped beating.  
  
The little girl who had seen the whole scene, looked at her brother. Soon, she could no longer hold her sadness in so she cried. She cried for her mother, her father and her brave older brother. And after using up so much energy to cry, she fainted.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A.N: Well, I know that it was little over-dramatic and that it could be a little on the boring side as well, but this is just a prologue so don't worry, I haven't lost my mind, if you were thinking, "Why the heck those this story go with this title?" I would suggest reading this story closely as it would provide many answers to the oncoming chapters. But I really shouldn't spoil it now, should I ?  
  
Please review! 


End file.
